TMNT: The New Mutants
by Ryu the Weredragon
Summary: Based on the new series, but includes characters and elements from the other sources too. Shredder's Scientists create a new type of ooze. Is the world big enough for even MORE mutants? Includes LeoxKarai and others. Part of the ShinTerra universe.
1. The Purple Mutagen

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The New Mutants

Disclaimer: I don't own Ninja Turtles. Don't sue.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Purple Mutagen

It's another Normal Day in New York, apparently, what with the Purple Dragons loose, Police and people still helpless, that kind of thing.

Timothy Jones, 20 years old, was walking towards the Saki building. He had business to discuss with Uroko Saki, the owner the building. He had a determined look on his face. He had called ahead of time, and was supposedly being expected. Suddenly, a bunch of thugs jumped out to attack him. Timothy had very little combat practice, but he was able to hold them off for a good 20 minutes before he started to tire.

Meanwhile, A young Half-American ninja, Goro Shimizu was walking by the same building. As soon as he got close to the building, he noticed the attack. He could tell that the Purple Dragons weren't your average thugs. They were more of "Plain-Clothes Ninja". He tried to help Timothy, but after about 2 hours, he too was overwelmed by them.

Newscrews caught the kidnapping on camera, including part of both the young men's valiant effort at trying to fight them off. What they didn't know is that they wouldn't be taken too far from the site of the battle...

Meanwhile, the Turtles, Their Master Splinter and their crocodilian friend Leatherhead had viewed the abducting on TV, as well as Uroko's so called "Statement" that he won't rest until the Purple Dragons are brought to justice. This of course, disgusted our mutant heroes.

"I can't believe we know what's REALLY going on, but we can't tell anyone because of what we are!", Raph complained.

"...I know Raph, but that doesn't mean we can't stage a rescue," Leo stated, "It it's alright with you, Sensei."

"I shall allow you to do this rescue, Leonardo. I recall one of the young man's fighting styles. It's identical to a friend of my Master Yoshi's."

"So, you mean, he may have been trained by that friend, right?", Donny concluded.

"Correct, Donatello. The Man's name was Genryusai, but I can't quite remember the name of his fighting style."

"...Well, we'd better hurry, there's no telling what the Shredder will do to those three," Leo stated.

* * *

Goro's POV

"Damn... Master is NOT going to like this," I said as I came to. I looked around and noticed I was in some sort of clear cell. It wasn't glass, as I couldn't shatter it. Nor was it plastic, as it didn't FEEL like Plastic. It felt more like Ki or electronic energy. It even seemed to be glowing. The young man I tried to help was in a normal barred cell. Probably because he wasn't a martial artist... I could tell by his lack of a fighting dicipline... I then noticed animals in the cages too. One cage just had a brown wolf. Mine had a Turtle, and the young man's had a Lion..

"Welcome my friends!", a sinster voice said.

"Uroko Saki?", I questioned.

"So, your master told you about me," the man said, "But please, call me the Shredder."

"...Not really. I just heard your voice on TV once," I shot back. Honestly, I hadn't heard about him from Master Guy... Did they know each other? "What the hell are you trying to do to us?"

"You'll see soon enough, Bushin Ninja."

A Strange Purple Gunk was poured all over us as the Lion and the Turtle were pulled into a trap door in the wall... I noticed that the Wolf was getting covered in green gunk instead... I then started to feel dizzy, and collapsed...

* * *

Normal POV

The Turtles and their pal Leatherhead had snuck into the Uroko Saki building - no big problem, as they've done it before. They knew that the two guys they saw on TV were being held here somewhere. They figured they'd be somewhere close to the roof floor, but not at it, otherwise, they'd be able to figure out where they are if they ever escaped.

"Are we there yet?", Mikey asked again.

"WE DON'T KNOW, MIKEY!", Raph yelled, obviously pissed... but what else was new?

"Actually, I think we found it," Don said.

The 5 Mutants snuck into the room, only to find that the humans they were looking for aren't human anymore...

* * *

Timothy's POV

I was in a sort of shock, as everything had became extremly hot. I could see my arm was totally covered in orange fur. The cool part tho was that I was definitly stronger. I could just feel it. I heard the door slam open, and five collective gasps. Turning toward the Door I saw... Four Turtles and a Crocodile. But they were all human-preportioned. "This.. .has definitly been an interesting day," I quipped. That's when I realized how deep my voice had became...

The... Mutants, I guess, saw that I was the only one in the room concious... The one in Blue Spoke Up, "Can you get out? yours is the only cell with bars. The others seem to be in some sort of forcefields."

I shrugged, and tried pulling at the bars. They easily broke off. "...That was a bit TOO easy, it's like they were about to fall off anyway," I mentioned, as I walked out of the cage. I mentally noted that it was suspicious, but shrugged it off.

I couldn't quite remember what I was doing heading towards this building, so I knew of nothing better to do other than rescue the other guy and the now humanoid wolf.

The Purple Bandanna'ed Turtle spoke up, "I need to hack in, but it seems you need three people at once to work these consoles... There's Leatherhead and I are two, but..."

"I can give it a try, but I'm no scientist, but I did learn a bit of hacking from friends of mine", I volunteered.

The crocodile, obviously the Leatherhead that the turtle spoke of, spoke, "Alright. Get by the console."

A while of hacking, and we finally got the barriers down. Both the Wolf and the Ninja were unconcious, and mutated as well. I sighed, and went to move some of my hair out of my eyes, when I noticed it was a mane... I remained quiet about it, but I was cursing my luck. _Even people I don't even KNOW think I'm lazy..._

Soon, the Now-Turtle Ninja and the Now-Humanoid Wolf awoke.

"Welcome Back", I said.

"Oww... What-- What happened?", the Ninja questioned.

"Well, let's see, we fought some creeps, got our asses kicked, got gooed and turned into Humanoid Animals."

"Oh that's ni-- WHAT?", He shouted as he looked into a reflective peice of metal, "Oh God! I'm a _TURTLE_!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing, dude!", The Orange-wearing turtle said.

* * *

The Wolf's POV

"WHAT? Oh God! I'm a _TURTLE_!", was the first thing I heard as I came to...

"You say that like it's a bad thing, dude!", that's the second thing I heard.

I opened my eyes slowly, and noticed that everything was a bit smaller. As I stood up, I noticed--- I was standing up on two paws, "Wha?" THAT also surprised me. I could speak like humans?

"What's with him?", The shell-less lizard asked of the feline.

"I believe he's surprised that he can speak English," The Cat responded, "And understand it."

"I could always understand humans. They just weren't smart enough to understand me," I growled. This pissed the cat and one of the reptiles off.

"**WE WERE HUMANS**!", they shouted at the same time.

"You think I care? You humans first lock me up, then turn me into a freak. I can never return to my mate now."

"Hey now, I'm just as pissed about this situation as you are," The Reptile who yelled at me just moments earlier snapped, "I can't return to my family or my Sensei, Guy."

"Your what?"

"Sigh I'll explain it on the way out of here. We don't want to be attacked by swarms of---"

Suddenly alot of strange people busted in.

"---goons..."

"Ya' had ta' open your big mouth!", one of the other reptiles shouted.

* * *

Normal POV

Timothy swore, "Damn it!", he shouted as the enemies started to swarm the room.

He felt his rage pent up, and couldn't hold it in anymore. All the events of the day had taken it's toll on the now-leonine 20-year old. To him, everything turned red that instant. He couldn't control himself as he ended up ripping through (and killing) over half of the Foot Soldiers. The Wolf was doing the same, but it came naturally to him. Leatherhead also fought savagely, but he tried not to kill the foot.

The Turtles battled with their Ninjitsu prowess to beat the Foot Clan. Leo with his Katana Blades, Mikey with his Nunchakus, Don with his Bo Staff, Raph with his Sais, and Goro using Tonfa he swiped frome one of the Fallen Foot. However, they weren't very strong, and eventually broke during battle. Soon they were all defeated...

With the danger gone, Timothy calmed down. He saw the dead bodies, and then looked at his paws. They were covered with blood. Eyes wide with shock, he fell to his knees. "Wh--What... What did I...?"

"Ya' killed 'dem, dat's what ya' did!", Raphael shouted.

Again, Timothy's temper flared. He whapped Raphael upside the head, "I've only known you for about 4 Minutes, and I already hate your attitude, red."

The two started to glare, until Leonardo pulled them apart, "Now's not the time, you two. We have to get out of here before Shredder arrives."

"The Shredder? Who's that," Timothy queried.

"The Shredder is the guy who did this to you."

"You mean Saki Uroko," Asked Goro.

"Yes. And he's not human either," responded Donatello.

"I kinda' figured that out by his aura. It was coming from his stomach area, rather than resonating off his whole body."

"Umm... Yeah... Well, we've better get out of here," Timothy said as he grabbed the brown wolf by the arm.

"Hands off, cat. I can find my own way out," The Wolf Snarled as he snatched his 'paw' away from Timothy.

"Look, we don't have time to argue with you, we've got to go, and we've got to go NOW. Besides not all humans are that way," Goro argued.

"Cowabunga! Let's go dudes!", Mike shouted.

Timothy shushed him, "Knock it off, you'll alert whatever other guards there are."

* * *

Eleven minutes later, the group had escaped... Neither Timothy nor the Wolf noticed that some of the mutagen had been stuck in their fur. While they rested, their sweat allowed the mutagen to easily fall of into puddles. Though they weren't glowing deeply, they still had the same tint of colors that the original mutagen had...

* * *

A Few more blocks away, the Wolf decided to seperate from the others...

"--Look, I thank you and all, but, Now I have no place to go.. I think I'll stay around here...", the wolf stated.

"First, borrow what's left of my jacket. It'll cover up what you are from humans, okay?", Timothy offered.

"Not like it's gonna help," Raphael snidely remarked.

Timothy growled at the offending turtle.

The wolf noticed how much like his family the lion was. He smiled as good as he could an accepted that, indeed,

SOME humans weren't so bad...

"Thank you," he said, "I hope we shall meet again someday, Lion."

"Timothy... The name is Timothy."

"...Okay... Timothy," The Wolf responded as he and Timothy shook... paws.

As they walked off, the puddles seemed to regain some of their glow... as if awaiting something...

"You live WHERE?", Timothy roared.

"Don't shout, please," Mike eeped out.

"Sorry, I guess I'm not used to how loud my voice gets now."

"Don't worry, the lair is state of the art. We just didn't want to attract attention, so we took the sewer route," Donatello stated, "Anyway, Leatherhead had to go to his place."

"Yeah, too bad. He seemed to control his anger better than me... I need to learn how he does that... I hate killing."

The turtles were silent as they finally made it to the entrance of the lair...

* * *

Goro's POV

We were in the back of the group, so neither Timothy nor I could be seen by whoever their mysterious 'sensei' was.

"Welcome back, my sons. Was your venture successful?"

"Somewhat, sensei," Leonardo stated.

"What do you mean, Leonardo?"

Leonardo motioned for us to move forward. Gulping, I took a step forward, as did Timothy, minus the gulping. Seems like the leonine transformation increased the strength of his spine.

* * *

Timothy's POV

Okay, to say I was surprised would be an understatement. I expected a human or another turtle. Not a rat. Guess life is full of surprises. A sideways glance at Goro had his expression mirroring mine.

"Surprised?", the rat chuckled.

"Oh no, I'm absolutely used to seeing rats the size of humans," Goro deadpanned.

I rolled my eyes, and then I just remembered that I forgot to ask something, "Uh... I didn't get your name... Mister...?"

"You may call me Splinter."

"I see... Well, I'd like to keep chatting, but for the strangest reason, I'm exausted...," I yawned.

"Leonardo, show him to the bedchambers."

"Yes, Sensei," the turtle responded.

"Looks like life has just gotten interesting," I quipped as I followed the turtle who wore blue.

* * *

Next Time:

Timothy remembers his real reason for being at the Saki building. Another infiltration of the building is underway as the Turtles help their new friend locate one of HIS friends...


	2. Of Mutants and Men

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The New Mutants

Disclaimer: I don't own Ninja Turtles. Don't sue.

* * *

Chapter 2: Of Mutants and Men

Timothy's POV

"Tim!", a familiar voice shouted.

"JP? Is that you?", I called out.

"Yeah, now GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

Then it came to me. Why I came to New York anyway. JP went missing - it's been waaay too long since he's talked to me, and his computer sure as heck wasn't blown up again. I got up, and ran toward the voice...

But...

It was too late... A Pool of blood and the body of JP lay there...

"NO!", I screamed, as at the same time, my Leonine Body came back, and everything went red. I couldn't control myself as I ran towards the turtles, who had appeared suddenly, ready to kill for the man who just ruined my life in two days...

"NOOOO!", I awoke with a start.

"'Bout time you woke up," Goro said to me, grinning.

"Goro, I don't have time for your jokes."

"Huh?"

"I just remembered why I came to New York in the first place..."

"Oh?"

"I'll talk about it over breakfast... It... is Breakfast time, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Usually, I sleep in until lunch," I smirked.

"Yeah, who says Lions are lazy, eh?", Goro smirked back.

Normal PoV

The entire family, plus Timothy and Goro, were sat around a table, eating breakfast.

"...Something seems to be on your mind, Timothy," Splinter spoke up.

"Yeah. I just remembered why I even came to New York in the first place. I came here because my friend, Jon, whom I call JP, has been gone for over a month. He was only supposed to be visiting New York for a week," Timothy said.

"I see... So, you think that The Shredder has him," Splinter asked.

"Well, not originally, I was originally just heading in that general direction, but... Now I have no doubt that Shredder has done something to JP. So... I'm going to go back to the Saki building and rescue him."

"Not alone you're not," Leonardo spoke up.

"I was hoping at least one of you would want to come along. I can't really control myself in battle yet," Timothy smiled, "But... I don't know your names."

"I'm Leonardo."

"Donatello."

"Michelangelo."

"...Rapheal."

"Heh. What's next, a Van Gough?", Goro quipped.

"I dunno, are you voulenteering?", Timothy added, with a smirk.

Michelangelo spoke up, "Hey, that's not a bad Idea, since you are going to be staying with us from now on, dude!"

"...Imagine my joy...", Goro, or rather VAN commented.

"I don't think the crocodile, Leatherhead, will want to come with us...", Timothy added, with more than a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"Besides, our group would be a bit too large," Leonardo nodded.

"Yeah... I say Don, Leo, and I should go for sure," Timothy spoke up.

"Why ya' leaving **_me_** out, Lion-boy?", Raph demanded.

"Because, I hate your guts."

"Ow! A little harsh there, aren't you pal?", Van said.

"Seriously Raphael, I'm... not sure if you should... Someone's got to stay behind incase Shredder tries to have his goons attack someone while we're gone..."

"Well, you ain't thinkin' of takin' MIKEY along are ya'?"

Timothy shook his head, "To quote what I heard on an anime, 'What, you crazy?'"

"Then who? Leatherhead's probably too busy...", Don asked.

"Splinter-san, you don't mind coming, do you?" Timothy asked, "I'd really feel better if you were"

"No, I do not," Splinter smiled at the lion. He smiled at being referred to in such a manner.

"Hey! Why did you choose Splinter over me?", Van demanded.

"Your style isn't about sneaking around. Bushin-Ryuu shuns the shadows." everyone stared at Timothy for a moment, "Hey, I'm a fan of Street Fighters. How could I NOT know?"

The others nodded in agreement to this.

"Good point. I'll just say this then, good luck."

Tim sighed, "Knowing me? I'll probably need it."

As they snuck in, they noticed a huge increase in guards the higher they went, something important must be being guarded.

"This is odd... Why is the security such a high difference than when I was here last," Timothy asked the others.

"Maybe because we got you, Van, and the wolf out," Donatello Suggested.

"Maybe, but something tells me there's more to it than that," Leonardo pointed out.

Splinter spoke up, "We can discuss this later, my sons. Right now, we have to get find Timothy's friend and get him to safety!"

JP's PoV

I awoke yet again in the same bland steel room that I had been in for the last who knows how many days. No matter what, I couldn't figure a way out of there.

_Damn Damn Damn!_, I cursed to myself, _How do I get myself into these messes?_

_JP you idiot! Statistics should have told you you couldn't take on that many of those fighters at once!_

I had escaped one trap, headed by this Matrix-reject, easily done since they wouldn't miss one of 275 students. I don't know what he was planning, but I NEVER trust a man who looks and dresses like Agent Smith.

I had then run off for quite a while, until I ended up face to face... to face to face to face... with a Bunch of ninjas. It was like something out of a Martial Arts flick.

What caught me even more off guard was the fact that I heard one of them mentioning that my mother was held in here somewhere too. Why would she be in New York?

Normal POV

While the Turtles and Splinter were easily sneaking through, Timothy was having a tougher time.

"I... certianly hope this'll get easier as time goes on...", Timothy said whispered breaths.

"It will, if you train hard enough," Leonardo said.

"How long did it take you?"

"Fifteen Years."

Timothy's eyes bugged out. They've been living under New York for THAT long?

"Anyone in there Donny?", asked Leo.

"It's just a security room. Apparently the guards are asleep."

"...Thankfully no other of these aliens were on Shredder's side, or else they could be faking it by closing their eyes," Timothy whispered.

Sneaking in the room, Donatello and Tim were able to find the location of JP.

"Sixth Floor seems to be where they moved the people. Last time it was the fourth," Donatello said.

"Either that, or there's more people captured. But we can't just release them all yet if there are," Leonardo said.

"If there are, chances are, it's too late for them," Timothy said sadly.

"Do not get discouraged. As long as we can save your friend Jon, then we'll have at least succeeded in keeping him away from the Shredder. Just like my sons did with You and Goro."

"...Thank you, Splinter."

A while later the group got to the room the camera showed. Timothy was getting exausted from the sneaking around. He also hated walking for extended periods of time. _He'd better be greatful for this._

With a deep breath, Timothy unlocked the door with a key he took from the security room, and opened it...

Tim's POV

As I opened the door, I was extremely glad to see that JP hadn't been changed yet. Apparently, they haven't even decided what Animal to try to turn him into. He was in a cell,

"JP!", I shouted.

JP opened his eyes, "...Is the freakshow in town already?"

"Gee, Mavrik," I said, calling him by his Online Name so he'd know that **I** know him, "I came here to save you, but if you don't want me to..."

"...? How'd you know that name?"

"...JP, it's me, Tim."

"What the hell happened to you?"

"...That's not important right now... What's important is that we get you out of here."

"We?"

I motioned towards the Turtles and Splinter, "Meet Leonardo,"

Leo nodded.

"...Donatello,"

"Salutations," Donatello greeted.

"And their Master Splinter,"

"Pleased to meet you, Jon. We best get out of here before Shredder sends his foot soldiers," Splinter said.

"Wait. My Mother's been captured and is somewhere here."

This struck me as odd, "Your MOM?" _I told her to wait... Then again, if I were in her position, I wouldn't __wait either..._

"What bothers me is why a police officer from West Virginia be all the way in New York?",

"Looking for her son, prehaps?", Leonardo suggested.

"Wh.. What? Why would she?", questioned Charlie

"Do you even know how long you've been gone?" I asked

"A few days, why?"

"Try an entire MONTH."

"What?"

As Leonardo unlocked Charlie's cell, I explained everything I knew about what went on at his home since he left.

His Brother was taken into his Father's custody, which Charlie didn't like one bit, his mother's

been worried, and even used his internet account to contact me and see if I heard anything from him.

"We'll discuss what happened after we find her. My bet is she's on this floor, since we checked the other floors with the cameras, and didn't find anyone."

"Then let's go. Remember, Tim, my Mom taught me some martial arts. I'm not letting you guys go alone."

With that, we snuck out, and I made sure I locked both the door and the cell, to make sure it seemed like Charlie was never there.

We snuck to the next room, which wasn't TOO far away. When we opened it, we were NOT prepared for the shocking scene that was behind the door.

Normal POV

What JP saw shocked him beyond belief. A humanoid Female Rat in a cell, and she was wearing an outfit that looks like one of his mother's... She looked straight at him.

"J..Jon?"

His Jaw Dropped, "Oh My Fucking God... Mom, what have they done to you?", JP asked.

Timothy banged his head on the side of the wall repeatedly. He couldn't believe he failed his best friend.

Leonardo and Donatello were shocked beyond words. Splinter was solemn.

JP's Mom explained what had happened, that when she sent Tim the message, she was about to go to New York anyway. This did calm him down, and kept him from denting the wall with headbutts. To top it off, it was about a week ago that this had happened to her.

Suddenly alarms blared. Leonardo checked through the doorway, "Oh boy... I hope you guys are prepared for a fight. Because here comes some of the Shredder's Elite.

The group of six ran out of the room, and ended up facing off with about two dozen of Shredder's elite guards. One look at their headgear, and the same thought flowed through the minds of Timothy and JP.

"Nice hats."

Timothy decided to fight using some nearby broken pipe. After all, maybe if he fought with a weapon, he wouldn't go beserk again. He'd rather die than end up killing. Both Splinter and Leonardo looked at him and noted that he would need training in wielding a weapon, as he had a rather clumsy way of holding the pipe.

Soon the battle was on. Timothy made sure to fight the enemies in front of him with the pipe, while when a Elite Guard got close enough to behind him, he did a powerful back kick, to knock them away. Although his attacks were heavy hitting, his lack of training was obvious, as he often had to get helped by Leonardo.

JP and His Mom, while more skilled than Timothy, still only had simple martial arts to use. While they did considerably better, they had occasions where Donatello and Splinter, respectively, had to help them out. Their fighting style was more or less just the basics, and wasn't anything in particular.

Leonardo was showing the greatest deal of skill of any of the younger generation, as usual, as he used split kicks, spinning Sword Slashes (Known as the "Endless Screw" Attack), Bamboo Split Strikers, and Roto-Cutter attacks to defeat his enemies. Like Timothy, he too did back kicks if an Elite Soldier got too close behind him.

Donatello, while not as good as his sibling, too was heavily experienced. He often launched himself with his bo staff to hit the enemys, can sometimes even used it to use the enemy's own momentum against them, by having them slam into his staff when they ran at him. He also did the back kick on ones who tried to sneak up on him.

Splinter was the most experienced of them all, and in a dazzling array of Martial Arts, had quickly defeated the enemies who were mostly after him, and had more time to help JP's mom. If Timothy and JP didn't know better, they'd say they were hitting on one another, but that was crazy... Right?

After a while of this, the battle had ended, and the group got out of the building as fast as they possibly could.

Later, at the Turtles' Lair...

After introductions, the group was getting 'settled in'. Timothy opted to stay with Leonardo, since he got along best with him. JP had opted to stay with Raph, just because he couldn't stand Mikey, and Don, he figured would need some time alone. When they asked where JP's mom would stay, Splinter said that he's 'took care of that'. The seven younger people in the lair were confused by this. Timothy had a suspicion, being the eldest, but he wasn't quite sure. He'd need more proof first.

"...I think we should try to find a cure for this," Donatello said.

"Why, it's not like we want to be in a bowl again," Mikey asked

"He meant for JP's Mother and Timothy, Mikey" Leonardo corrected.

"Don't bother with me. I think I'm starting to get used to this. And I think I actually LIKE it," Timothy said.

"You're weird you know that?", JP joked

"Like you'd want to be human again after being like this," Timothy joked back, "Anyway, what exactly happened? How'd you get caught, and what happened to the other Band Members?"

"...Shredder wasn't the one who captured me."

"WHAT?", the others asked.

"...It was this guy... I didn't catch his name, but he looked like Agent Smith from the Matrix."

The original Turtles and Splinter looked at each other in realization. They knew a man like that, "Bishop!"

"You know him?" Van wondered aloud.

"We've ran into him a few times, and he's tried to dissect us and Leatherhead," Donatello stated.

"...So, I guess I'd better watch out for him, right?", Timothy Asked

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure someone like him would love to see a feline mutant. You'd better watch out as well, Miss Kisner."

JP's Mom nodded.

"At least he only had you, and only for a while," Van stated.

"I wish that were the case. All of the School's Band was caught by him. I ESCAPED," JP said, "Only to get caught by Shredder."

"So... Turns out our victory IS hollow after all... We have to save them," Timothy announced.

"Do we? I only got along with like, twenty of them," JP asked.

"Hey! You may not like them, but I doubt you want to find out what HE has planned for them!" Timothy said as he turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I've... Got business to attend to."

"Your bags? You can always get those later, you know," Van stated, "I'm waiting until Tommorow to pick up mine from my hotel room."

"That's not it. I'm waiting until then as well."

"Then why?"

Timothy didn't respond, and instead, left.

"That... was unusual, even for Tim," Charlie stated.

* * *

Next Time: What about the wolf Timothy and the Turtles seperated from a day prior? And What is this "Business" Timothy has to attend to, that can't wait until later?

Find out in the Next Chapter, "The Naming of the Wolf"


	3. The Lion's Den

Chapter 3: The Lion's Den/Naming of the Wolf

Note: I apologize for the lameness and suddenness of alot of this chapter. It was a lot better when I was first writing it, but the computer crash I had deleted all my progress and my retake of the scene wasn't anywhere near as detailed or awesomely written.

* * *

The apartment complex was dark and quiet. He waited. Waited and waited for his master to return home. He had been gone for a long while. Did he forget him?

Suddenly, he heard something from the front door. The rolling of tumblers could be heard from across the room. At alert, he looked up at the door. Was he home?

The door opened... A large figure with a lean muscular figure entered. It couldn't be him...

Yoshi growled at the intruder. But then he caught a familiar scent. It WAS him! Quickly he ran up the figure and started to lick him.

"Yeah, I missed you too, Yoshi," the figure said. His voice had a deeper, more gravelly ... but still definitly him, "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to be staying for long."

He whimpered. He couldn't quite understand what he was saying but he could tell by his tone of voice what he was trying to convey.

Laying down a note on a table and picking up a small wooden box that was laying nearby, he turned and looked at the three boys sleeping on the couch and chairs. He

A sad smile crossed Timothy's muzzle as he looked at the three, "Goodbye. You three, take care of Casey."

With the sad smile still on his muzzle, he quietly turned and walked away, and locked the door back to the way it was.

A Few moments later, the tumblers started to tumble again... Loudly, the door slammed open.

"Ah Man, nothin' like a night of-", Casey started, and then remembered that he had company - who he had just rudely awoken.

"Uhhh... Casey... I was sleeping," the youngest of the three boys muttered.

"Nice going," The middle one deadpanned.

The eldest one just turned over and grumbled in his sleep.

"Ah... Sorry, guys. I'm not used to company."

"Yeah, figures you don't have any friends...", The eldest muttered as he tried to get back to sleep.

Casey glared. Timothy's eldest nephew, Joseph, was quite irritable in the mornings, much like his sister and mother were.

"Casey, has Uncle Timothy gotten back yet?", the youngest one asked, completely unaware of what had transpired the day before.

"No, he- wait... When'd that letter get there?", the middle nephew, Donnell asked.

It was a letter that basically told them not to worry and that he was fine, but that he wouldn't be able to return for a while, and not to look for him. It also noted that, of course, this would probably just make them worry more, and he fully realizes it, but he couldn't think of any better way to let them know.

Casey obviously thought something was up, and decided he'd ditch the kids here and ask the turtles about it.

The problems of this of course, flew right over Casey's head. As did the irony.

Little did Casey know that someone was there the whole time out the window, having watched the previous intruder.

* * *

While returning to the non-sewer entrance to the Turtles' lair, Timothy bumped into a familiar face.

"Hey... you... You're... your that wolf from before!", Timothy said.

The wolf looked up from a tattered book, "hmm? oh, you. Yeah."

"What's the name of that book?"

"Uh... it's... [name here]."

"Ah. I think a friend of mine mentioned that book..."

"Well, there's this guy named B-R-A-N..."

"That's 'Brandon.'"

"Yeah, Brandon in here. I think I like that name."

"So I guess I should call you Brandon then," Timothy guessed.

"You humans need to name everything don't you?", the wolf, now 'Brandon' asked.

"Yup!", Timothy said, completely unashamed.

The wolf shook his head, "Were you a pup? You act so childish sometimes."

"No, I wasn't. I was just very very hyper. Look, I think we'd better split before someone sees us.

"Alright. I don't like humans much anyway."

"What, so you're saying you dislike me?"

"You're not a human anymore," the wolf said as he walked off.

* * *

"Finally," Raph's voice said when Timothy entered the Turtles' Lair, "You took a long time to get back from such a short walk.""…You four were following me!", Timothy asked, clearly angry, "I'm not telling you anything until you tell me WHY.""Calm down," Leonardo stated, "We just wanted to make sure you'd be okay. The foot is probably looking for you, after all."That thought didn't occur to Timothy, "Oh… you're right. Sorry…."

"What were you doing at our friend Casey's place anyway?", Donatello asked.

"Your friend? Really?""Yeah. What were you doing there anyway?", Mikey asked casually.

"He's my cousin. I was staying with him along with my three Nephews until I could get an apartment. I had to pick up something of mine, and leave a note saying I'd be gone for a while.""…You're leaving a bunch of kids with CASEY?", Don asked, "Are you NUTS?""You misunderstand. Case isn't taking care of them. They're taking care of HIM."

"Well, if there was any question about you knowing Casey before…", Donatello muttered."One thing. If he asks, don't tell him where I am. I'm frankly rather afraid of the reaction my nephews would have when he invariably spills the info.""Alright," Leonardo said, "I don't think it's a good idea to keep secrets, but if you think it's best…"

"Yeah, don't worry," Donatello said.

"Cool! This is like being in on a superhero's secret identity!", Mikey said.

Timothy winced. The more he got to know Mikey, the more he sounded like someone from the 1980s.

"….Fine," Raphael said.

* * *

Timothy had no idea of knowing how correct Leo's guess was, but for reasons very different than any of them thought… Inside the dojo on the top of Oroku's Skyscraper…

Oroku Saki alias the Shredder, who's real name was the Alien Fugitive Ch'rell, was waiting for a report by the Foot Soldiers that he sent to trail Timothy the moment he exited the sewers.

He amused himself by thinking of what he would do to them for being late if they didn't bring back interesting news.

There was a whistling sound as five black clad figures appeared in front of him bowing.

The Shredder arose from the seat. "Report," he said coldly. "And it had best be good news, or even Stockman will think himself relieved that I was not as cruel to him."

"We have found the Lion's Den, Lord Shredder" one ninja spoke up.

"And there are cubs," Spoke another.

The Shredder grinned slowly. "Have you now? Well, well, that is EXCELLENT news..."

"And their guardian is gone most nights, Lord Shredder"

The Shredder chuckled. "Even better. I do not think I need tell you what to do with this information, do I now?"

"Dead or alive, my lord?"

"I'll leave that up to you. Do whatever you find most...entertaining," the Shredder said sinisterly.

"Yes, my lord." They said before vanishing again.

"At last...everything is finally going as planned. And soon the turtles shall fall before me! Ahahahahahahahaha!" the Shredder cackled, his evil laugh echoing throughout the dojo.

* * *

"Hey! Raph!", Casey said to his friend as he entered the Turtles' lair.

Timothy peeked around the corner, trying to stay out of site."Hey, Casey! Been a while.""Yeah, been a busy week. Had some family over. Umm… You wouldn't happen to know what happened to my cousin, Timothy, would ya? The news showed him getting grabbed by Shredder's goons, so I thought you might've…"

"Oh yeah. We rescued him yesterday. You need to see him? I'll just tell ya', he's changed a lot since you last saw 'im."

Timothy's face immediately went to a scowl, _What the HELL, Raphael?_

"You have to ask?"

Timothy stepped out, a scowl on his face."Whoa! T-Timothy, is that you?"

Suddenly, both Raph and Casey were met with a fist upside the head, "You _**IDIOTS**_! Casey, didn't I tell you not to follow me in that note? And Raph, you promised me _less than an **HOUR** ago_ that you wouldn't say anything."

"I'll let you know right now… I DON'T LIKE YA' HANGING AROUND HERE," Raph said.

The two scowled at each other."Whoo boy. This.. Isn't exactly how I thought them meeting would turn out," Casey said"

* * *

A few thousand miles away in a Chinese vessel.

"Sir? We should be arriving in New York City in about a week," one of the crewman told a mysterious figure in the hold.

"…And the Captian has told no one I'm here?" the figure asked back.

"No-one at all. And the only people who have keys to the hold are the Captain and I."

Several large gold coins rattled into view. "Thank you for you help. please set the tray there" he intoned to a nearby crate.

The Man did so and bowed, "Thank you sir."

As he walked away a large scaly hand with claws grabbed a exposed drumstick on the tray and dragged it into the shadows. a pair of silted yellow eye's stared outward.


End file.
